


rocketfuel

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Childhood Friends, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: (214):dude. I'm so drunk.(972):jaehyun, this is mark's mom(214):I can't wait to have my cock in your ass(972):jaehyun, this is still mark's mom





	rocketfuel

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tfln post](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-1674.html). wrote half of this extremely tipsy on beer and my love for jaehyun after seeing 127 on sunday...

“So, here's the thing,” is what Jaehyun opens with after knocking on the door of Mark's dorm room at 2AM. “Your mom miiiiiight think we're sleeping together.”

Mark blinks. Then he slips outside, shutting the door behind him, his hoodie bunched around his waist. Jaemin is dead to the world inside but Mark'd rather not take any chances. There's still a chip in the wall from where Jaemin had thrown his alarm clock across the room yesterday morning. Jaehyun is leaning against the wall, worrying his lip with his teeth. There's a bottle of beer in his hand and his phone in the other. “Why would she think that?” Mark finally asks. He's not sure he wants to hear the answer.

Jaehyun speaks slowly: “I might have been sexting Ten.” 

Oh. Mark didn't know Jaehyun and _Ten_ were sleeping together, but of course. Of course they are. This is just a very bad dream. “Uh huh,” he presses. He's never seen Jaehyun embarrassed but it looks cute on him, the red in his cheeks. 

“But it wasn't Ten,” Jaehyun continues. He unlocks his phone, holding up his messages. The brightness is on 100%, making Mark squint and then immediately wishing he hadn't bothered. He's halfway through muttering _I can't wait to have my cock in your ass_ before he realises what the fuck he's reading. Fuck. He wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed and wake up. “It was your mom. Ha ha,” Jaehyun tacks on, as though _Mark Lee's Eomma_ isn't right there, burning into Mark's eyeballs. 

“Ha ha,” Mark echoes, turning the doorknob. “Cool story, bro, but I got class at eight. So.”

“Wait, Mark,” Jaehyun blurts out, an arm flashing out to smack against the door. He looms over Mark, and Mark holds his breath. “Could you like, call your mom in the morning? I'd do it myself but I'm actually kind of humiliated right now, and I think she still wants me to tutor your niece next semester.”

Jaehyun came all the way to Mark's dorm building, halfway across campus from his own, inebriated and freezing his ass off, to tell Mark to tell his mom that they aren't fucking? If Mark wasn't certain he had no chance in hell with Jaehyun Jung before, this has gotta be the cherry on top of a ten-tier dongsaeng-zone cake. “Sure,” Mark says, swallowing down his pride. It sticks in his throat.

“You're the best, dude,” Jaehyun sighs, his mouth pulling up in a smile. He steps back, freeing Mark of his Old Spice-smelling prison. “I wouldn't want there to be a misunderstanding.”

“Totally,” Mark says, stepping into his room. “Have fun, uh, talking to Ten.”

Jaehyun's grin grows wider. “I will.”

 

 

To Mark's credit, he _did_ call his mom.

It just didn't go exactly how Jaehyun wanted:

“Mom, you don't understand," Mark pleads, “I'm not doing what you think I'm doing with Jaehyun.”

“Sweetie, I understand you're embarrassed,” his mother says, sounding uncomfortably cheery. Mark can hear the sound of a sizzling pan in the background. “But it's totally fine with me. I know how gay sex works. And Jaehyun is a lovely boy, he's always been part of the family and now—”

“ _Mom_ ,” Mark groans. “We’re really not.”

His mother tuts. “Thanksgiving is next week. I expect both you and Jaehyun to be there.”

“I have assignments,” Mark tries. The sun is bright outside, and his eyes hurt from staying up all night wallowing in Jaehyun thoughts. “A really big one on,”—he almost trips on a bike rack—“stuff...”

“Minhyung-ah,” his mom says, voice low with finality.

Mark just groans again.

 

 

Jeno and Donghyuck are already in the lecture hall, sharing a caramel macchiato. Mark grimaces at them, but slips in next to Donghyuck, immediately pulling up his desk and faceplanting into it.

“What's his deal?” Jeno whispers to Donghyuck.

“Goes by the name of Jaehyun Jung,” Donghyuck says, rather loudly. A girl two rows down is already looking him up on Facebook.

“Mom thinks he wants his cock in my ass,” Mark mumbles into the wood.

Donghyuck chokes on the caramel macchiato, some of it splattering onto Mark's cheek. Jeno pats his back.

“Well, does he?” Jeno asks, leaning over Donghyuck to wipe Mark's cheek clean. “Does Jaehyun want his cock in your ass?”

“I always thought Jaehyun was a bottom,” Donghyuck murmurs, at the same time Mark hisses, “ _No_. Do you see my problem?”

“Start from the beginning,” Jeno coaxes Mark, prodding at his face.

Mark twists onto his side. Donghyuck has his chin in his palm, eyes hungry for the goss, and his smile becomes more gleeful the longer Mark explains what'd gone down. Even Jeno snickers at Mark's _she’s already started texting me about where our wedding will be!_

“So, what are you gonna do?” Donghyuck says, “You could just tell him you wouldn't mind. Unless you agree that Jaehyun is a bottom and you wanna fuck him instead?” The girl, now scrolling through photos of Jaehyun's senior break (in _2014_ ), squeaks, her hand freezing on the mousepad.

“You're so loud,” Jeno chides, but he sounds fond when he says it.

“Ugh, I'll just tell him the truth? Not— _that_ truth, Donghyuck. That my mom didn't buy it and he'll have to talk to her himself,” Mark says, nodding to himself. He takes his out his notebook finally and scrawls the date at the top of the page. Donghyuck and Jeno share a look.

 

 

 _done!_ Mark texts Jaehyun in his room later. 

_Great, thank you_ , Jaehyun texts back. _Sorry to get you involved in this haha. Must’ve been awkward for you._

 _it’s no problem, bro_ , Mark’s hands type. It’s a problem, his brain yells, IT’S A VERY BIG PROBLEM.

 _I’ll see you at Thanksgiving x_

Mark throws his phone to the floor just as Jaemin walks out of the bathroom, towelling his hair dry. When he’d returned to their room, he had to recount the whole story again after Jaemin said he thought he heard Jaehyun’s voice last night. Jaemin picks it up, looks at the screen for a moment, before saying, eyebrows pinched in faux sympathy, “I’ll give you the gun if you want, Minhyung.”

 

 

Mark has known Jaehyun since they were kids. Their fathers were in business together and they had dinner together every Saturday. Mark was always scared to talk to Jaehyun, but they’d ended up clicking when Jaehyun asked if he could try playing a game on Mark’s Xbox. They would build forts in Mark’s bedroom and read comics together and talk into the early hours of Sunday. 

The summer before Jaehyun started high school, he kissed Mark.

It wasn’t like that—Mark told Jaehyun he hadn’t had his first kiss yet, and Jaehyun asked if he would like to, and Mark stupidly said yes, and Jaehyun took his face in his hands and did it. Then he wiped his mouth, grinned and said, “You’re going to be great at that one day.” 

“Thank you,” Mark replied meekly. 

He had a realisation, and Jaehyun made friends with Johnny Suh and Yuta Nakamoto and all the other cool kids. Though he and Mark never stopped being close, he only showed up to their Saturday night get togethers once in a blue moon, and by the time Mark entered freshman year, the gap was so large Mark didn’t even bother trying to get into Jaehyun’s friendship group—he was a _junior_ and Mark was nothing but someone he knew through his parents.

That was that.

 

 

“Uncle, have you heard XXXTentacion’s latest song?”

Mark raises an eyebrow, swivelling round on the kitchen stool to glance down at his niece tugging the hem of his hoodie. “Aren’t you too young to be listening to that kinda stuff?”

“Age is just a number,” Janice says, flicking her long hair back. “You’re old, you wouldn’t understand.”

“Sure,” Mark scoffs. There’s only a nine year difference between them, Mark nearing nineteen and Janice ten, but to her it must seem like a century. She’s only started using _uncle_ rather than _Mark oppa_ in the last year, when at Christmas Jaehyun had laughed and said he liked hearing Mark being called that. Mark’s afraid Janice likes Jaehyun even more than him. He makes her shy to the point that she runs up the stairs screaming when Jaehyun first enters their house and hides behind Mark’s back whenever he speaks to her; a feat only Jaehyun Jung could achieve. “You better play it for me quick before Mom gets back.”

His mother hadn’t said anything when Mark got home, but she’s had on this perpetual smirk all day and it’s making Mark sweat under the collar, waiting for her to bring it up. She does anything but, making Mark run to the supermarket to buy another turkey, having him sit at the kitchen counter so she can bitch about her sister’s third husband or something, and now he’s here, two hours until Jaehyun arrives, babysitting two turkeys and four tubs of empty gochujang, and listening to XXXTentacion cursing through the speakers of Janice’s iPod. 

“That was poetic,” Mark tells Janice, and Janice beams.

 

 

Jaehyun doesn’t show up until halfway through dinner. His parents had arrived an hour earlier without him, his train supposedly running late. When he bursts through the door, hurriedly toeing off his shoes, Mark’s mom stands up, pulling out a chair for him with the air of a shark out for blood, and Mark wants to melt into the floor. 

“You must be hungry, Jaehyun-ah,” his mother says, piling food onto his plate.

Jaehyun smiles, waving at Janice. Janice stuffs a whole piece of broccoli into her mouth, forgetting that she hates it. “Extremely,” he says.

“Good. Eat,” she replies, taking her seat. “And you can tell us about how you and Mark got together.”

It would be amusing, the way the blood drains from Jaehyun’s face, but Mark feels nothing but sheer dread. 

“They’re together?” Jaehyun’s mom gasps.

“Oh, _yes_. Remind me to tell you how I found out over tea later.”

The tips of Jaehyun’s ears are red. After ten minutes of interrogation—Jaehyun, even in his clear state of panic, dodges every question with the ease of someone who has done this before, and Mark stays silent, picking at his rice and ignoring Janice periodically kicking him under the table—Jaehyun finally pushes his chair back and says, “Mark, can you show me where the bathroom is?”

“You know—”

If looks could kill, Mark would be six feet under right now. _Oh._

“We’ll be right back,” Mark whispers to his mom. (It doesn’t help. She floats up the stairs and knocks on the door, giving Mark the fright of his life. He slips on the tiles, and she finds them like that, Mark’s cheek smushed against Jaehyun’s chest, his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. 

“It’s not what it looks like,” Mark says.

“Dinner is no time for funny business, boys,” she says, hand on her hip. “We still have to look through our baby albums. I have sooo many photos of you two.”)

“I thought you told her,” Jaehyun says, his voice a controlled sort of angry, shutting the bathroom door behind them.

“She didn’t believe me,” Mark admits, fingers curling around the edge of the sink. He frowns at Jaehyun, starting to get annoyed too; it was Jaehyun who got them into this mess in the first place, and it’s not _his_ fault that his mom has been waiting for him to date someone since he started university. “I told her the truth but she wouldn’t hear it, alright.”

Jaehyun steps forward. Too close. Not close enough. Mark’s hands tighten. Then Jaehyun sighs and moves back, and Mark’s grip loosens. “Fine. But we’re dealing with this tomorrow morning, even if it upsets her.”

“Tomorrow morning? You’re staying over?”

There’s the dimple. “Yeah, you bothered by that?” 

“You’ve slept over a million times.” _A little, fuck._

“That’s right. Hope your bed’s big enough for two, Mark, because your mom wants me in your room.”

“She’s crazy,” Mark breathes. 

Jaehyun shrugs. “What can I say. She wants grandchildren from you.”

 

 

Turns out Mark’s bed isn’t big enough for the two of them anymore, and they have to set up a sleeping bag for Jaehyun on the floor—a struggle after having consumed one too many bottles of grapefruit soju in the rec room when Janice went to bed. They chat for a while, basking in the buzz and residual laughter over the baby photos and all the home movies Mark’s dad had played after dinner. Mark’s favourite is one that he and Jaehyun had filmed after binge watching TMNT: a fifteen year old Jaehyun smeared Mark and little Janice’s faces in green paint and tied a piece of brown cardboard onto the family dog’s back, and together, they ran and cartwheeled and pretend to beat up Mark’s dad all over the backyard. 

But now the talking has died down and they lay on their beds, playing on their phones, waiting for the other to fall asleep. Mark’s phone lights up with a KKT message. 11:02PM. Sunday never felt so far away.

The text is from Jeno: _hey, i’ve been hanging out with ten_.

 _cool_ , Mark shoots back. Jeno and Ten live in the same neighbourhood, so he’s not exactly surprised to hear this.

_guess what he told me_

_what_

_he and jaehyun have never had sex. they don’t sext ever_

_WHAT_

_dude_

_duuuude_

_what do i do_

_get in there mark lee ;)_

Ugh. Trust. Mark instead stares at the ceiling, his head inexpicably swimming in lust, until he finally finds the courage to say, “Jaehyun?”

Jaehyun hums. He has his earphones plugged in, watching something on the Netflix app, head propped up against his pillows, but he must have the volume low enough to have heard Mark’s whisper.

Mark drags himself over to the foot of his bed, chin hanging off the end. Jaehyun takes out an earphone and peers at him. “Jeno told me something. He said that Ten said that you’re not sleeping together.”

Jaehyun freezes up. “He said that?”

Mark nods. He slides off his bed, sinking down next to Jaehyun. ”Hyung,” he starts. The way Jaehyun’s eyes widen makes him shuffle closer, placing a palm on Jaehyun's thigh. “You weren't sending those messages to—” The soju rears its head. “To _me_ , were you?”

Jaehyun's face scrunches up. “Hey, I could've been sexting your mom,” he says.

Mark pales. "You wouldn't.”

“Would. She's totally still got it.” Mark looks at him, cocking his head. “Fine. It was meant to be you. Like, I was drunk and I wouldn't do something like that otherwise but—I remember.”

Mark glances down at his hand touching Jaehyun, feeling like it's detached from his body. His face heats up. “Why?”

The pause lasts an entire minute. Then Jaehyun rolls over, propping himself up on his elbows and caging Mark in. There's alcohol on his breath when he presses his open mouth against Mark's cheek and says, “Maybe because it was true. Maybe I do want my cock in your ass.”

Mark sucks in a breath. Jaehyun's mouth trails across his jaw. The phrasing—it isn't even sexy, it hasn't been this whole time, yet Mark gets shivers every time he hears it. 

Jaehyun pulls back. “Sorry. Was that too much?”

“I—” Mark's voice cracks. “I want that too.”

Jaehyun buries his face in Mark’s throat, almost keening. “God, Mark. You’re so— _now_?”

“We’ll get caught,” Mark says, but Jaehyun’s already thrown his leg over Mark’s hip, sitting up in his lap.

“We’ve always been good at keeping quiet,” Jaehyun whispers, lips parting in a delicate smile, before he leans down to press their mouths together.

They don’t actually go all the way. It would’ve been far too complicated, and besides:

A hand splays across the ladder of Mark’s ribs, keeping him steady. When Jaehyun licks into Mark’s mouth, everything in his brain comes to a screechy halt and his hips grind up into Jaehyun’s ass, needing _more_. 

It takes a whiny _Jaehyun_ leaving Mark’s mouth for Jaehyun to take mercy on him, licking his hand (“Oh my God,” Mark squeaks) and shoving it past the ratty waistband of Mark’s shorts. He waits for Mark’s nod before curling his hand around his dick, his own digging into Mark’s pelvis in slow, insistent thrusts.

“Is this good?” Jaehyun asks, forehead pressed against Mark’s, hair sticky with sweat.

“Yeah,” Mark exhales, “Keep going.”

Jaehyun tugs Mark’s shorts down further, just enough to get Mark’s cock out. The way he pulls at it, rough and only just wet, his tongue coaxing Mark’s teeth apart, has Mark hot all over already. God, he is really doing this. Maybe he’s just been dreaming this whole time, and he's going to wake up to a Jaehyun who isn’t attracted to him too, and—

All it takes is Jaehyun thumbing at the head of Mark’s cock, his lips at Mark’s Adam’s apple, for Mark to jizz all over himself, his hips stuttering midair, thighs squeezing beneath Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks surprised too, his hand having instinctively come down to strangle the base to keep Mark from spurting everywhere, but within a second, he grins.

“You’re so cute,” he says.

Mark covers his face. “Shut up. Fuck, what was that? Two seconds?”

“You’re _cute_ ,” Jaehyun insists, eyes soft. He brings his fingers up to his mouth. “Can I taste you?”

“Why not,” Mark sniffs, not expecting Jaehyun to do it. Jaehyun’s tongue pokes out of his mouth. 

He soon learns to kill such expectations of Jaehyun.

 

 

_broooo i’m wasted. i love u_

_i’m happy for u. and this is donghyuck? i love u too but i’m donghyuck?_

_can’t wait to have my cock in ur ass loooool get it_

_mark, this is still donghyuck. but thx for the $5 i’m about to collect from jeno, always knew jaehyun was a bottom_

**Author's Note:**

> I AM VERY SOBER NOW.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nohyuck) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/millennium) ♡


End file.
